Enduring The Pain
by SasuNaruAddict4ever-o8
Summary: "Tell me, have you ever regretted something you have done? So much that it almost drives you insane? Well I have."  Sasuke tries to save whats left of Naruto. WARNING: SERIOUS RAPE SCENES! DO NOT ENTER IF YOU CAN'T 'ENDURE' RAPE! YOU ARE WARNED! SasuNaru.
1. Prologue

**A/N: First ever story so please read! c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Enduring The Pain<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>It's been months since he'd seen Sasuke and Naruto had been growing very frustrated by the way things were going. Over and over they'd get tips about Orochimaru's hide-outs and he was sick of getting there to find another place void of the Uchiha. He could feel Sakura and Kakashi getting ready to give up anytime soon. Sakura's feelings already faded away and Kakashi had accepted the loss of his prized student, he had Naruto who was exceeding far better than he expected. What aggravated them both was that Naruto's determination still hadn't wavered even after countless failures to find Sasuke.<p>

Now, they were once again in front of a freshly deserted hide out. Naruto screamed angrily, "Fucking Teme! Why can't you just stay in one place!"

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed, the wasted time would've been for Naruto's training. They should've mastered some more jutsus by now but the blonde seemed persistent in going on this mission, "It seems that Sasuke isn't here either, we better get going. It's midday and if we hurry, we might get back by the day after tomorrow."

Naruto sighed but grinned, "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, we'll find him. Even if it takes another year or two."

Kakashi and Sakura gave each other knowing looks. The perverted teacher just gave the kunoichi a gesture for her turn to talk to the blonde. the pinkette stepped forward and looked down at the ground, afraid of her best friend's reaction to what was about to be said, "Naruto, I think it's time to move on and let go. I mean, it's been months since we've seen him. Aren't you tired of chasing a lost cause. Sasuke," both of them flinched at the name of their lost teammate, "chose what he wanted, he doesn't want you to interfere with his plans anymore."

"Sasuke's just lost in the depths of his revenge," Naruto retorted, he was getting a little angry. It was Sakura who made him promise to bring him back and now she's the one who wanted him to stop, it was getting on his nerves, "The Sasuke that I know as a brother and the one you're in love with is still there deep inside and I intend to find him."

"Just face it dickless and stop running away from the truth," Sai interjected, he was getting annoyed of this cat-and-mouse race he was forced to be part of. He won't admit it but he was also worried that this obsession with catching Sasuke and dragging him back to Konoha against his will is being a hindrance to his training in becoming the next Hokage, "Why can't you just accept the fact that he doesn't want anything to do with you anymore."

Naruto gaped at his friends in disbelief, '_Everyone's ganging up on me? Have they really given up on getting the old Team 7 back together?_'

He looked away from them and felt the wind push through his face, it made him close his eyes in response. He felt so at ease that moment, his chest rising as he inhaled the cool air. The scent of wild flowers and trees not escaping his senses. His mind fantasizing about the day when all three of them would be together. Like the family he'd never had, calmly standing side-by-side doing the same thing. Relishing the thought of friendship and being carefree to any extent. He finally opened his eyes, no, he was not going to give up. He was _Naruto _and no one can change who he was.

Blue eyes snapped back at Kakashi and he groaned, he knew that look. The look that impressed him countless times before but now, just gave him a feeling of pity for the blonde. Why was he so stubborn? Didn't he see that all of them were just thinking about him and his lifelong dream of recognition from the village that shunned him for most of his life? Sakura had moved on, she didn't even care about the raven anymore because she realized that it was just a childish crush she had experienced. At the moment, she was more troubled about her feelings for _Naruto_.

Sakura had been the one to reject Naruto when he had obviously taken a liking to her before. The multiple times the blonde had asked her out, they were harshly ignored in preference to the pale stoic boy she was teamed with then. Unfortunately, she now felt a feeling of regret after all those years. Now that they had grown up and matured, Naruto forgot about his past attraction for his female teammate and focused more on his training to become a very powerful shinobi, which was doing rather well.

Naruto leveled everyone's gazes at him with a glare, "You don't know how much Sasuke means to me! He's my best friend-"

"_Was_ your best friend! Aren't we enough for you Naruto? You've got friends and comrades back in Konoha, where you should be, friends that wouldn't repay your eternal flame of friendship by distinguishing it with an intent to kill you. Your _best_ _friend_ tried to take your life over and over yet you still show him acceptance that he doesn't deserve!" she screamed at him. Why can't he get it through his thick head! What was he trying to prove?

"At that time, 3 years ago, when you told me to get Sasuke back by all means. I promised you that I would get him back, even if it meant putting my life on the line. Well I did, we battled it out, we used our all. I used Kyuubi and he used the damned curse that that snake bastard gave to him. I lost, he had the opportunity to permanently and completely destroy everything we've been through by ending my life then and there," Naruto told him, his eyes flashing with streaks of red repeatedly as he glared at Sakura. His voice was became a whisper when he ended it, "But he didn't."

"You are one _very _powerful shinobi Naruto and I beg you _not _to waste your skill over something so stupid!"

Naruto's head snapped to her, anger prominent in his features. A few more seconds of silence until he exploded, "STUPID! HOW COULD YOU CALL THIS STUPID! WHAT DO YOU THINK ALL MY TRAINING WAS FOR! I DID IT SO THAT SASUKE WOULD ACKNOWLEDGE ME AS AN EQUAL AND FOR ME TO KICK HIS ASS IF HE DIDN'T WANT TO GO BACK TO KONOHA WITH US! AFTER EVERYTHING! YOU THINK THIS IS _STUPID_!"

He was shaking uncontrollably, he felt the Kyuubi's chakra itching to enter his own, '_**C'mon Kit, you can have as much power as you want. You can easily tear her limb from limb if you want to. She's a bitch anyways.**_'

'_Kyuubi, I know I'm really mad at her right now but just try and calm me down okay. I don't want to do something I __**know **__I'll regret later._'

'_**Ugh, here comes your damn selflessness again. Can't you just be selfish this once and pummel her face in? It'll be an improvement for all I know.**_'

'_Kyuubi._'

'_**Yeah, yeah. Fine!**_'

He felt his body relaxing and his blood-red eyes came back to it's original sapphire. Breathing slowly and deeply he thanked Kyuubi.

'_**Hmph, and I thought I was going to smell blood again. Now don't bother me. I'm going to sleep.**_'

'_Seriously, it's like a drug to you. Does it get you high or something?_'

The fox gave a final snort before curling into a fur ball at the back of his cage.

Sakura was speechless, she had more words she could have used to retort but she stayed silent. They stood there, glaring at each other intensely until Kakashi snapped them from their battle of wills, "Maa, maa. Can we go now? I still have paperwork that needs to be submitted to Hokage-sama."

She crossed her arms over her chest and jumped out of sight. Naruto still had his hands balled, a deep frown on his face. It was really rare that they fought so seriously. Kakashi let out a tired sigh and followed after. Giving Naruto another one of his creepy smiles, Sai gave a two finger salute to his blonde friend before disappearing.

Naruto shook his head and cursed. Guess he really was the only one who wanted Sasuke back. But it didn't hinder his determination, looking up at the sky, he thought, '_Sasuke, even if your not here, you're always causing me trouble._'

Then he ran, trying to catch up with the trio. Not noticing three pairs of eyes staring at him from behind.

They entered Takigakure, the hide-out they just raided was near the borderline of Iwa so they had to pass this country to get to Konoha. The sun was setting and the sky was beginning to darken. It was then that Kakashi decided to take a break and set up camp. Sakura avoided and ignored Naruto and the latter was still seething about the arguement between them so it was pretty much quiet that evening.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think I'll take the first watch," Naruto said as he jumped up and landed on a high branch above them. He needed time to clear his mind. Watching as his teammates entered their respective tents, Naruto's eyes locked on an emerald pair. They both stared at each other until Naruto gave a grin and a wave, Sakura smiled a little and waved back before entering her tent.

Naruto released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. At least him and Sakura were in good terms again but he wished the topic about Sasuke never came up once more because it wouldn't be good if he lost control of himself again with the ones he cared about surrounding him. Sometimes he wished Sakura was back to being the lovesick girl she once was who was head-over-heels about the Uchiha, but he knew he was just kidding himself. She grew into a fine and much more mature woman. He wouldn't be surprised if she became the next Tsunade. He shuddered, wondering if he should be happy or peeing his pants right now.

'_**Kit, I think we aren't alone. I sense three chakra signatures to your left and their awfully familiar. But I've gotta say, they're pretty good at hiding themselves.**_'

'_Are they a threat?_'

Silence answered his question.

'_Kyuubi?_'

More silence.

'_KYUUBI!_'

'_**Kit RUN!**_'

But before he could even register what was happening, hands that came from nowhere lifted up his jacket and a voice hissed, '_Goguoufuuin!_'

Five fingers slammed to his exposed chest and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why we have to waste our time with them," the raven sneered as he watched four ninjas exit the place where he once resided. His former team, a blonde idiot that never knew when to give up included. Why won't they leave him alone? It wasn't their business if he wanted to take revenge against his brother. Why did they even bother? What really angered him was that the only thing keeping this charade going was his once best friend, <em>Naruto<em>.

"It doesn't help our plans if we keep being followed by your former comrades Sasuke. Tsunade keeps ANBU on us just for the jinchuuriki's desire to take you back," Orochimaru said as he licked his lips. He had to admit, he'd grown into a very fine boy. He wasn't the brat that had always been such a pest whenever he encountered him. His whiskered face became much more desirable and his body was almost as slender as his female companion. The sweat glistening on his neck sent shivers down the Sannin's spine, what he'd do to just lick it off him.

"Does it bother you if we eliminate them once and for all?" Kabuto asked the Uchiha who was also looking at the blonde in annoyance. The white-haired medic was tired of finding new places for them to hide in such a short notice. It wasn't as if it was hard from for him, he'd just rather be in his lab doing experiments than looking over maps and old undetectable caves or underground tunnels.

"Hn, whatever. Just get it done so that we can continue with more important things," he mumbled, he didn't seem to notice the momentary flash in his teacher's eyes.

"It would be a waste if we kill the jinchuuriki, wouldn't it? Maybe he'd serve better on other.._purposes_."

Kabuto and Sasuke stared at the long haired man, wondering what was going on that sick mind of his. Kabuto adjusted his spectacles and just watched as the team in front of him argued. It seemed that the other three was teaming up against the fox vessel which he found very amusing. Sasuke on the other hand didn't like it one bit, not that he didn't like to see them spout words of anger towards each other, he just hated it because he was the cause.

_"..he had the opportunity to permanently and completely destroy everything we've been through by ending my life then and there.."_ he heard the blonde say, he smirked. He was just a kid when he out matched the jinchuuriki and his arrogance rose. Naruto was a pretty tough opponent when he was possessed with one of Bijuu but he had won. The smirk easily fell and gave way for a scowl when he heard, _"But he didn't."_

'_That's why he never gave up? Just because I gave him a small amount of mercy? Hn, typical Naruto. I should've killed him when I had the chance._' he thought angrily as he watched Sakura yell at him some more until Naruto finally went berserk.

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK ALL MY TRAINING WAS FOR! I DID IT SO THAT SASUKE WOULD ACKNOWLEDGE ME AS AN EQUAL AND FOR ME TO KICK HIS ASS IF HE DIDN'T WANT TO GO BACK TO KONOHA WITH US!" _

That's it! He had had enough of eavesdropping on some fight between idiots, "Orochimaru, can't we hurry this up. We don't have all day."

Kabuto glared at the raven, why was his respect for the man who helped him gain the power he has now so low? It sent him on edge whenever he spoke to his sensei like he was an equal, which to him was not the case. But Orochimaru just smirked, eyes still on the boy who was calming himself down. Then he saw the red fill in his once beautiful blue eyes and frowned. This was not good, he knew the strength of the Kyuubi. He had fought Naruto possessed by it in the Bridge of Life and Death. If he wanted to get the blonde for himself he needed to place the seal that can't allow Naruto to tap into the demon's chakra, and he knew just what to do. All they needed was the opportunity.

"Be patient, after all Naruto-kun is the only person who wants you back. It seems the others have their own opinions," he said calmly, he had been listening to the argument even if he was still staring at the blonde. It would be easier if they would only capture the jinchuuriki. Their precious time would only be consumed if they bothered with the other three, since they just needed to get Naruto alone.

Sakura finally left, followed by Kakashi and that creep Sai that gave Sasuke the chills. What was he, some sort of doppelganger who replaced him? It was just wrong in a way he couldn't comprehend.

With a pause, Naruto stayed for a moment. Sasuke was almost ready to attack him, the sooner they got the dobe the sooner his training would continue. Only to see that he was out of sight the next moment. A nerve ticked, Orochimaru just chuckled which earned him a trademark Uchiha glare, "Kukuku, don't be so impatient Sasuke-kun. Now, let's follow them."

They trailed behind the four ahead of them. They were still faced with a demon fox and didn't want to be detected before necessary. After a few hours or so, the sun slowly descended in the horizon and darkness replaced it's bright rays. Finally, they sensed them stop.

They waited until the team set up camp, praying that the blonde took the first watch, which he did. He jumped up a nearby tree. Waiting for the last nin to get out of sight, they readied themselves. Sakura and Naruto locked into each other's gazes, they smiled and gave small waves, '_Guess they're deciding truce, how childish._'

Sasuke ignored the clenching of his chest when he watched how _really _close they had become. He wondered what would happen if it was him with them now, not that asshole Sai. Why was he so jealous of Naruto's teammates? He mentally slapped himself, Uchiha's never get jealous. Their pride stopped them from doing so and their appearance and skills were over the roof so they didn't need to be.

But why was he?

Finally the tent closed, leaving only Naruto in plain sight. Orochimaru signaled them and the plunged to attack, "Kabuto, push up Naruto's jacket so that I may perform the Five Part Seal."

It was easy enough, he didn't even have time to recognize who they were before he was unconscious in the snakeman's arms. Kabuto and the Sannin smirked while Sasuke just fathomed a bored expression on his face. At least he was freed from further encounters with Leaf shinobi for the time being. As he gazed at Naruto's sleeping face, he momentarily glared at it. He felt as if his time was just wasted on him, resentment surfaced as he thought about the blonde's constant butting in with his life.

The Uchiha glanced back at the still calm tent, wondering what its occupants' reactions would be once they woke up next morning, Naruto gone. He followed the other two as they departed, unknown to the raven that he might've just made one of the biggest mistakes he had ever done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! c: It's my first fanfic so PLEASE take it easy on me but if you find some errors please say so..**


	2. Sexual Intentions and Mixed Emotions

**A/N: Hi everybody! Thank you for my very first reviews. I was relieved when I found out that they were _positive ones_. I have to admit, I was beyond scared that my first reviews would be _negative ones_. Good thing that wasn't the case. Now on with the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enduring The Pain<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Naruto's head was throbbing, his body felt like lead. What had happened? All he could remember was that he was perched up on a tree, then out of nowhere, someone suddenly had the guts to lift up his jacket and a hand slammed to his stomach. After that, nothing.<p>

Naruto pushed himself up as he slowly gained back the feeling in his body. His hand rose to his blonde hair and rubbed it, trying to ease the pain. Finally, he opened his eyes to find three people with him, them being the ones he least expected to see. He was lying on the stone floor, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke staring down at him. He immediately stood up and prepared to fight, kunai at hand.

"Where am I and why am I here?" he bellowed, confusion and fear running through his veins. Wondering to himself why he even bothered to fight when he was easily the one with the _major _disadvantage. He had to face facts, there were three of them against one of him. He couldn't even defeat each of them one-on-one, Kabuto maybe, but a Sannin and an Uchiha?

Orochimaru smirked, amused by the blonde's loud and demanding behaviour. He found it kind of _cute _actually, which only turned him on even more. He kept thinking about _other _sounds that can possibly escape from those pink lips of his. Preferably with a bed as a setting and him being the cause. Oh how that would make his day.

A snort echoed throughout the room, coming from non other than the raven leaning coolly against the wall, "You've been after me for months and now that you finally managed to be in my presence you're prepared to run away?"

"The situation in my head was much better for _my_ part teme!" Naruto growled angrily as he gripped his weapon tighter. He was here for a reason and judging by the lack of answers coming from the three before him, he wasn't going to know anytime soon. A few moments went by until he almost _wanted_ them to attack just to let the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach go away. Who would judge him when three powerful ninjas who have tried to kill him in the past are in the same room as he was, how's _that_ for awkward?

Until finally, Kabuto spoke, "Orochimaru-sama, what _are_ you planning to do with him? For experiments? Uchiha-san's training?"

The pale man just looked at Naruto lustfully with a smirk still firmly implanted on his face. Involuntary shivers came down the blonde's spine. The look he was receiving from the creepy guy that sat in front of him was really not good and he'd rather not stand there and know what he had planned for him.

"I'd be damned before I let that bastard's sick hands use me! _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" Naruto shouted before he made the necessary hand seal, unfortunately, nothing happened, "What?"

Orochimaru laughed until he was clutching his stomach. Sasuke shook his head and Kabuto just looked humored by Naruto's feeble attempts to escape, "You really are _that _stupid, aren't you Naruto-kun? You really think that we'd kidnap the Kyuubi vessel without making necessary preparations?"

Then it hit him, '_Kyuubi?_'

He was greeted by silence which made his blood run cold, '_Damn fox! Answer me!_'

His calls received no reply from the demon inside him. Now, he could panic. He didn't know what to do, yet, he didn't want to show weakness in front of his enemies. That was just not how he was. His breathing became shallow as he tried to find a way out of this, if it was even possible. They were in an enclosed room with only one door behind Orochimaru's throne. He was screwed.

"Why can't I use my chakra and what have you done with Kyuu?" Naruto asked them, maybe he could at least distract them to prolong his life a little more before they killed him.

"I didn't know that you were so familiar with your Bijuu Naruto-kun," Orochimaru mused, seizing his laughter and balancing his head to the side with his arm. He received no reply from the blonde, just a glare. Naruto didn't want to disclose any information. Kyuubi and him arranged an agreement of sorts, they needed to team together since the strain some of their fights caused Naruto's body was sometimes enough to kill him, which would kill the demon fox too.

It was not long before he managed to treat him like one of his children. It was just _Naruto _to change even a thousand year old demon.

"As stubborn as ever, he really is a baka," the Uchiha muttered to him which was heard by Naruto who was closest to him at that time. The blonde threw the kunai helplessly at him, the raven only needed to tilt his head for it to penetrate the wall instead. In turn, he focused his chidori in his hand and made a powerful electric current go through Naruto.

Naruto screamed in agony, and fell to the ground. Unfortunately for him, it lasted for a long minute. Orochimaru watched him writhe on the floor, screaming to his heart's delight. It was making him want to do anything just to see the blonde in pain, it only made him hard thinking what he would look like panting and screaming covered with sweat underneath him, begging him to stop.

Finally, the electrocution stopped, leaving Naruto panting and groaning. Trying to get back up to his knees, he looked up to glare at Sasuke, '_Fuck you Uchiha! That freakin' hurt like hell! If I can only use my chakra, I would have __**gladly**__ given you a taste of my rasengan._'

Sasuke just glared at him back. Seriously, this was getting them nowhere. This situation seemed like a waste of time, emphasizing his point, he directed his glare to Orochimaru instead. He was fed up with his game and wanted to leave as soon as possible. Orochimaru read his expression and chuckled, "It's seems Sasuke-kun's patience is running quite low after today. Okay then, Sasuke and Kabuto, you may go. I will meet you in the training grounds tomorrow morning while Kabuto can set-up the necessary seals and barriers over our new home."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," he obediently replied and gave a small bow before leaving the room along with the Uchiha who'd rather start his training now but couldn't go against his teacher's wishes. Instead, he wondered what on earth did he need with the blonde dobe.

The door shut with an audible click, leaving the two staring at each other. Naruto can feel the tension and uneasiness in the air so he spoke, "What's going on snake? Why would _you _need _me_?"

Ignoring Naruto's question, Orochimaru just stood up and said, "_Senai Jashuu._"

Naruto's eyes widened when snakes came by pair from Orochimaru's sleeves, all four of them coming straight at him. Before he can even register what was happening, the snakes began wrapping themselves all over his body. He struggled with everything he had but his attempts remained futile, the serpents were just too strong. Turning to the pale man that he blamed as the cause, he glared at him with as much loathing as he could muster, "You assho-"

His curse was cut-off when a particularly large one slithered itself over his face to clamp his mouth shut, stopping his upcoming verbal lashing. Orochimaru, on the other hand, just crossed his arms and watched as the snakes squeezed his prize tighter earning a muffled gasp from the blonde. He chuckled, feeling unperturbed at the sight before him. Instead, dropping his arms, he started stalking his way toward his prey, a smirk on his face. Naruto struggled even more knowing that a major threat to his life was approaching him, even if he knew that it was beyond hopeless. Orochimaru stood before him, closer than he found comfortable. He'd rather have him a dozen kilometers away than mere inches from his snake-covered face.

Fear ripped through him as a pale hand made its way toward his face. What was he going to do to him? Was he going to kill him? In their situation right now, it would've been as easy as a flick of his fingers. Orochimaru found it too cute when he saw the blonde visibly flinch when his cold finger met contact with his tan, warm and whiskered cheek. He really did loved the feeling of fear, it was such a turn on. Slowly and gently, his finger grazed his cheek. Naruto's eyes were trained on them as Orochimaru's sickening touch made a trail of coldness through his face. Beads of sweat ran down his face, his gut was doing flip flops that made him want to vomit.

"It's better if you stay still Naruto-kun, we wouldn't want your delicious skin to be cut, would we?" he whispered to him with a low and husky voice, it was then that the blonde saw the pair of black eyes before him flash with lust. No, it couldn't be.

His silent prayer for having the wrong assumption was ignored when he felt the snakes' fangs shred his clothes from inside. Tearing was heard and he nervously looked down to see his skin getting more and more exposed by the minute. The only thing left was his blue necklace which he held on to for protection, he'd rather die than give it up. The snakes began to retreat back to their master's clothing dropping Naruto to the ground, bare naked where pieces of his orange clothes lay in a mess around him. He tried to lift his legs to cover areas he wanted to keep private but was stopped when pale arms came to grab him. He wasn't going to give up just yet, his fist pulled back and attempted to connect it with whatever part of his attacker he could reach but it was easily blocked. Orochimaru pinned his arms over his head as he straddled his hips.

"Get away from me you sicko! Don't fucking touch me!" he yelled straight to his face. Orochimaru's long black hair was tickling his face and he didn't like it one bit.

The Sannin just snapped his head back as he laughed. This was just too good, he knew Naruto would resist. So he came up with an idea before-hand. Summoning a small black snake which again came out from his sleeves, he ordered it to do its assigned task. Obediently, it crawled down Naruto's thin arms and reached his exposed tan neck. Barring its fangs, the blonde yelped when it dug into Naruto's delicate skin and injected him with its venom. Almost immediately after the snake disappeared, Naruto's vision was swimming and he felt weaker than he did before. His eyes became half-lidded as he struggled to keep them open.

Orochimaru confidently took of his hands from Naruto's wrists and put them on either side of his confused face instead. Naruto tried to take another swing at him when he realized that he couldn't move them at all. He could feel them but it seemed like they were not his own, even if he wanted them to kill the pedophile molesting him right now, they wouldn't. They just lay there on the same place, immobile, like dead weight. He tried to move his legs to possibly kick this pale man off him but they shared the same dilemma. Finally, he opened his mouth to just scream at him but found that he couldn't get even one coherent word to escape his lips.

Orochimaru smirked down at him and his gaze locked to his pink lips that were opening and closing like an exposed fish, "Ahh! Mnm! Uhh!"

Licking his pale lips, he closed in and started kissing the disgusted boy beneath him who tried to close his mouth but was unfortunately kept open by the stronger man towering over him. He felt himself shudder when he felt a long tongue being shoved down his throat, '_No! This can't be happening! Somebody help me damn it! This is just impossibly __**wrong**__!_'

Then he paled and his eyes became as wide as saucers when he felt a finger penetrate his tight hole. Panicking, he mentally screamed at his limbs to move and stop this. He tried to clamp down on the offending thing trying to make its way inside him but to no avail. It started going in and out in a fast pace, he guessed Orochimaru wanted to make it a quick fuck. Naruto felt his strength slowly deplete as the snake's venom spread throughout his body. His eyes tried to look at anything but the fact that he was about to give his first time to his most hated enemy. Tears started to form but he immediately blinked it away. No way is he going to show weakness even in this horrific situation, he needed to stay strong. He was a shinobi and he didn't allow himself to let the fear and anger he was feeling right now show.

Orochimaru finally pulled those wet lips back from Naruto's swollen ones after a few minutes of continuous nipping and sucking on them. He cupped his cheek and sniggered at the half-hearted glare he was receiving and withdrew his finger. He snuggled his face on Naruto's neck and breathed in his scent. It smelled like honey and a tint of peppermint, and he liked it. He started licking the skin and biting it soon after.

"Aah!" Naruto shouted as silently as he could when he felt himself draw blood. Sharp canines kept biting him but he bit his own lip when multiple hickeys were placed on his neck. Finally, with a satisfied popping sound Orochimaru smirked arrogantly at his work. He sighed, and placed his lips next to the blonde's ear, "I'm getting pretty impatient. I don't really care if you get hurt, I just want to be _inside_ you and know what it feels like to break that strong spirit of yours."

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt the finger leave him and the sound of the shuffling of clothing, '_No! No! Oh my God! Please no!_'

His guess was confirmed when he felt a much bigger object poking at his ass. He shouted and tried to do something, _anything_ to get this nightmare to stop. He looked fearfully at Orochimaru and his blood ran cold when he saw the malicious grin on his face. He wasn't even half prepared for what that bastard wanted to do and he knew that it would be _very _painful if that was the case. He wouldn't do this, this is too much. He didn't know if he can take this. But then, all hope that this was just horrible illusion was extinguished when Orochimaru hissed, "Scream for me Naruto."

With that, his pale hips snapped forward. A blood curdling scream was heard throughout the halls.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Saying that Sasuke was pissed was a bit of an understatement. They had just kidnapped his ex-best friend whom he found as a major nuisance even if he was already stripped of the ability to come chase him every month. Now, he was staring at the crack in the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing he could do at the moment, which was actually true. He wanted to get a good night's sleep since training with Orochimaru would cause chakra exhaustion most of the time and he wanted to last longer than half the day. The longer the time spent for training would mean the faster he would get revenge over his clan by killing his psycho brother.

He turned to his left and faced the door, he only had one candle to act as his light. He frowned when his thoughts suddenly were filled with his blonde teammate. He didn't want to admit it but at that time, when he was electrocuting him. He felt a small pain tugging in his chest. But he didn't let it show though, why would he? It would make him look guilty and remorseful, which was so _not _the case. All those years ago, when they fought because Naruto wanted to make him stay in Konoha. He wanted them to get stronger _together_. He let out a snort of disbelief, yeah right. Training in Konoha would be nothing compared to training under a Sannin himself.

On second thought, didn't Naruto do the same? For the past three years he had been under Jiraiya, who was also a Sannin and he left Konoha so how was that any different? Sure, Naruto had come back, but the training was also for him to be stronger even if they had different reasons behind it. Naruto wanted to be stronger to make Sasuke think of him as a worthy opponent _and _to bring him back. What was he thinking? Did he really think that he can come up to _his _level? Naruto had to be joking if that was his expectations. Even if he _did _get stronger, it was nothing that can be remotely the same as his power.

An image suddenly came to mind, him staring down at the blonde's face under the rain when they were younger. _Why _hadn't he killed him? For the past months he would occasionally ask himself that same question because he'd been having dreams about that moment since the reunion he'd had with his old Team Seven. He didn't know why but when he saw that unconscious face of his blonde friend. He couldn't find it in himself to slit his throat or burn him to a crisp. He just, couldn't.

He sat up with a jolt when he heard a loud scream from outside. After a moment, another came and rung into his ears again. It couldn't be one of Kabuto's experiments cause they just got here and didn't have time to harvest new test subjects from the nearby town. Another scream filled with pain echoed and Sasuke immediately rushed outside. He tried to close his eyes and concentrate on the succession of screams to find out where they're coming from. He was surprised when his feet lead him in front of Orochimaru's door. He couldn't do anything but stare at it and cringe whenever another scream came from inside.

Then he heard a low chuckle from behind, it didn't surprise him when Kabuto came walking toward him. He put on his mask and showed no curiosity. What was there to laugh about? Somehow, it made him feel resentment against this white-haired medic. Kabuto leaned against the stone wall opposite to Sasuke and crossed his arms over his chest. Adjusting his spectacles, he looked toward the door when a fresh and excruciating scream was heard yet again. Finally, with a smirk gracing his feature, he glanced at Sasuke through his bangs.

"That jinchuuriki can really be loud if he's being tortured, can't he? Maybe that's why Orochimaru-sama came to take an interest to him. Poor boy's probably going through hell right now while your sensei's in pure bliss," he mumbled silently enough for the Uchiha to hear and shook his head at it all. With another sickening snicker he went on his way. But not before saying his final words to Sasuke, "Don't disturb them, Orochimaru-sama might take his irritations out on you next morning. Naruto-kun's lucky if he'll even feel his legs tomorrow. Much less _limp_ anywhere."

Good thing he left quickly because Sasuke couldn't stop himself from showing his _very _shocked expression to no one in particular. He suddenly balled his fists and glared at the door. The screams of pain still went on. He had to make sure Kabuto wasn't just messing with him through that perverted mind of his. He, with much reluctance, activated his sharingan. He gaped, he could easily distinguish two very familiar chakra signatures fucking vigorously inside. His blood boiled and he couldn't help but immediately de-activate it. Closing his eyes shut and tightening his fists, he didn't even notice that his nails were already digging in deep enough to make his palms bleed. He just wanted to drown out Naruto's screams poisoning the air around him. He was gritting his teeth until his gums screamed for him to stop, which he didn't.

He just ignored these minor self-inflicted injuries and stormed off. He was not going to acknowledge these feelings that were nothing but new to him. It was all Naruto's fault. If only he wasn't part of his life then he wouldn't be experiencing the pain he was going through now. Slamming his bedroom door shut, he dropped to his knees. Knowing Orochimaru, he wouldn't be surprised if the blonde was bleeding right now and the Sannin didn't even notice, '_Damn it! Fuck it all! Why should I even think about him! He brought it on himself, I told him to leave me alone but he wouldn't listen. It's all his fucking fault!_'

He shouted in fury when he started to feel guilt come to the forefront of his conscience. But then, Sasuke was the one who left him. _He _was the one that let Orochimaru go on with the plan. _He _was the one whom the blonde trusted to protect him. Even if Sasuke claimed that he severed his bonds with Naruto long ago, he couldn't really convince himself that it was. When he saw Naruto after all these years for the first time, he felt some sort of relief come over him. Even if he just showed his usual emotionless and cold exterior, he felt a shimmer of happiness when he saw the Naruto still didn't give up on him. He didn't know if he should praise him for being a true friend or tell him how much of an idiot he was for being way too optimistic.

This was not good, he was an Uchiha, he wasn't supposed to feel so many emotions all at once. Even if he wasn't who he was, a normal person would explode containing these kinds of feelings. He clutched the fabric over his heart. He realized that he was panting but his eyes remained glued to the shut bedroom door. His other hand was reaching out for it. As if subconsciously, he wanted slam it open and burst into Orochimaru's room to kick the shit out of his own teacher's ass. No, he took deep breaths to calm himself and stood as straight as a pole. He was going to do what he did best for most of his childhood days after his family's massacre. He was going to shove everything towards the back of his mind and lock it there.

After a while of standing and staring at nothing, he noticed that the screams had stopped and was replaced by an eerie silence. He figured that they had finished what they were doing. He gave out an aggravated sigh and slowly walked towards his bed. He wearily descended to the hard, wooden board connected to the wall with chains on each side. He only had one pillow and no blanket since it was rather hot living underground. Their residences would always be well-hidden and windowless thus making the temperature high. As soon as his head landed on the lumpy pillow, his body was already getting succumbed by sleep. Half an hour ago, he couldn't even close his eyes without snapping them open after a second or two but now he was having difficulty trying to make them stay open.

He was mentally and emotionally experiencing fatigue which his body mistakenly thought for physical exhaustion. He decided that thinking about Naruto was too much trouble and would only cause him to lose sight of what was really important, revenge. He refused to give in towards the unknown force that was pulling him toward the blonde. With his last thoughts being Naruto's smiling face, he finally entered a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Second chapter down! Yey me! Tell me what you think. Do you want me to alter something or something? Sorry if there are spelling or grammatical errors okay because I beta read my own story. Hehe, I'd really appreciate it if you'd review though cause that's what encourages me to keep writing. Love y'all! c:**


	3. Pink is NOT Your Color

**A/N: R&R! Seriously, I'd love to hear your reviews! c:**

**P.S. When I first tried to upload this document. It wouldn't so I copy pasted it to my old documents. Are you having the same problems?**

* * *

><p><strong>Enduring The Pain<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>'<em>This can't be happening,<em>' Sakura thought frantically as she paced back and forth in their campsite. She was supposed to meet Naruto and tell him that he can rest while she took the second watch but she couldn't find the blonde boy anywhere. He just saw him a few hours ago perched up on the same tree Kakashi was investigating. She was anxiously waiting if he had found any evidence as to why Naruto suddenly disappeared. Sai was cleaning up their mess from last night since he doubted that any of them would get any more rest when their minds plagued of the thought that maybe Naruto was in danger and was in the hands of someone that was stronger than him since he was taken without them even knowing.

Sai didn't complain, all three of them were worried. Especially Sakura who was only a few inches close to ripping her hair out. Sai watched as Kakashi ignored Sakura's yells about quickening his pace and slowly concentrated in finding even a small trace of proof that the blonde was kidnapped and hadn't run off. Finally, he saw a glint, turning his head to its direction, he found a single piece of hair stuck on one of the tree's exposed splinters. He sighed but wasn't really satisfied. Summoning his dog Pakkun, he enclosed the hair carefully inside a small plastic bag and ordered him to let it be examined as soon as possible.

Nodding, the dog obediently ran ahead. Kakashi watched him until he lost sight of his tail and fell to the ground where an impatient Sakura was wating for him. Kakashi could see a pair of emerald eyes already forming upcoming tears and sighed, "I found a strand of hair that may have been owned by the kidnapper. I sent it ahead to be examined immediately, I used Pakkun since he's the fastest of them all. Relax Sakura."

Sai rolled his eyes when he almost thought Sakura was already hyperventilating with anxiety and stood by her side. Everything was already set up for their journey back to Konoha. They were all thinking about Naruto however, so the trip back was quiet. Sakura felt tears slowly stream down her cheeks, she already had one friend taken away from her and she couldn't bear for it to happen again. Same goes for Kakashi, he was accusing himself for not being vigilant. He felt as if he was at fault, the missing blonde was a beloved student of his. Naruto was almost a son to him and finding him gone when he was mere feet away from where it happened really fueled the anger he felt for himself even more.

Sai wasn't making his usual snide comments toward his teammates as they ran through the trees without another word uttered. This was the worst mission they've had so far. Not only did they fail to find the original missing nin that they've sought for so long, they lost the blonde cause. Naruto was very important to them, _very _important and his sudden disappearance gave them unbelievable depression. Sakura glared down at the tree branches they were stepping on. Being an experienced kunoichi, she could go through the trees without even looking forward. It was second nature to her, and the same goes for his other two companions.

Naruto was her light, without his bright smile, their constant arguments and his daily antics. She didn't know if she would or _could_ smile ever again. She wouldn't be surprised if she'd live the rest of her days as a cold zombie. Blinking away the tears in her eyes, she visibly quicken her pace towards her village. She needed to know if that small piece of hope Kakashi found would be of any help. She will refuse to go on other missions which she immediately deemed insignificant until Naruto was found and by her side again. Her face was masked with the look of determination she inherited from the blonde, she pushed himself and silently wished for Naruto's safety. Wherever he was.

Kakashi noticed Sakura's increased and kicked harder so that he can run alongside her again. He couldn't blame her for being impatient when he felt the same. He had the same feelings for the situation at hand. Even if he was usually the calm and collected type, he would easily tear the bastard who had the gall to steal his student limb from limb. Tactics and strategies rushed all over his mind. Trying to find the easiest, fastest and most likely direction the kidnapper would have used. What really made him curious is the reason why they hadn't heard any struggle, noise or _anything _from last night that would clue them in on Naruto's abduction. Did they really knock him out _that _easily?

Kakashi glared at the ground as he guessed. Sai on the other hand looked worriedly at his two remaining teammates. This was really a low blow for them. Even for him, he had only known Naruto for a few months but he really acknowledged him as a very close friend. He was the one who changed him into who he was now. Sure he was still part-asshole, but at least he was _trying _to be nice right? Sai contemplated why the sentence really sounded weird and wrong in his head. Now all three of these ninjas headed for Konoha were sinking in their own thoughts.

Despite their constant fights with each other, they all thought of their team as the family they never had.

* * *

><p>Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain..<p>

It had been an hour and a half of hell he had endured. His bottom half had gone numb. Panting in exhaustion he looked up at Orochimaru, his erratic breathing only proved that he wasn't the only one who was out of breath. He tried to move his arms to have them flinch a little before they dropped limply again. He guessed the poison wore off but he was too tired to wring Orochimaru's throat. Tears wanted to come, he was ashamed that he came together with this freak who has yet to pull _it _out of him. Orochimaru smirked at him, finally he stood up slowly. He looked down at Naruto, covered with their cum. He still looked delicious and he argued with himself wether or not he should pound him into the floor again.

Naruto wanted to cry but he didn't let the tears flow. Even if his innocence was ripped away from him, in the cruelest way possible. The thing he'd clung so close to just to reserve it for that one special someone, gone. With all the strength he can muster he shouted, "I hate you, I wish you'd die in hell! You-you fucking asshole!"

Orochimaru laughed, guess he had yet to crush the demon vessel's spirit. Nevertheless, he had more than enough time to fuck Naruto's brains out. Straddling him again and rubbing his face against Naruto's cheeks, he whispered toward his tan ear, "I know that this is rather unnecessary but if you dare escape my lair, I will not hesitate to kill your beloved Uchiha. There are other capable bodies out there that can be his replacement so don't even think about it. Oh, and you're required to follow my orders or it wouldn't be very pleasant for you _and _Sasuke-kun."

Naruto gaped at him, he wouldn't. The heartless prick was such a devil's spawn, he'd do anything to kick his balls right now. But he couldn't, Orochimaru knew his weakness and that condemned him into being his bitch. How did it come to this? He felt like shit because he just had sex with his enemy and now he was going to be pounded into the bed mercilessly from now on. He growled angrily, Sasuke better appreciate everything he'd done for him. He finally gave an aggravated sigh and let his head fall back with a small thud, Orochimaru was still nuzzled in the crook of his neck. A shiver of disgust went through him, damn it. His ego was charred, ripped and crushed yet he still tried to piece the shreds together. Orochimaru's goal was to break his spirit but he was never going to let that happen.

He gave a small shout when he felt fangs puncture his neck for the second time that night. Instantaneously, his vision blurred while black dots started to invade it's side. His eyelids were dropping fast and his head was getting cloudy. The last thing he regarded was Orochimaru whispering, "Goodnight my _fine _kitsune." A wry kiss was placed on his lips before he lost conciousness.

Orochimaru stared at his possession. Yes, Naruto was definitely _his_, well, to him anyway. He started to dress himself, smirk still fully in place. That was the best sex he'd had in years. Being a busy murderer, it was rather hard to keep up with one's sex life. After putting his clothes on, he stared at Naruto's body, it was truly a piece of art. Lean muscle was covered but delicious and flawless sun-kissed skin that he had taken pleasure to taste. Those gorgeuos blue eyes that seemed to shine with so much emotion whenever opened. Three utterly cute whisker-like scars on each of his cheeks. His blonde hair that shone so brightly and felt so soft and smooth like silk. In addition, he was so unbelievably _tight_.

Naruto was something precious that he needed to own. He was greedy for _things _like him. So beautiful, priceless and unique at the same time, it intrigued him whenever he saw the loathing dance within those sapphire orbs. Especially when it was directed to him, was it some kind of obsession? Infatuation? He didn't know but he did feel possessive over the blonde and didn't want anyone else to feel the pleasure he had experienced. It was for him and him alone. He remembered the words he last said Naruto and gave a sinister chuckle. The blonde's pride was something he held dear. Since he had already taken his chastity, why not take it also?

He wanted to break him so much that all that's left of him was his body that he can fuck senseless without any reluctance from Naruto. He had to find ways on how to do it. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked toward the ceiling thinking deeply to himself. He saw a spider making a web against the lightbulb and watched it with newfound fascination. He smiled when a bug got caught, it helplessly tried to escape the sticky substance it was attached to but to no avail. The spider quickly covered it in tight coat of white strands until it can barely move. Finally, satisfied with its capture, the spider started devouring it until finally it bit the bug's neck, rendering it motionless.

Hmm, it seemed that the spider enjoyed his meal and Orochimaru got an idea. Every time he had the opportunity to brutally fuck Naruto then he would, lets see how long he can go. If he still had yet to break then he'd have to use his secret weapon. The one person that can _surely _do the job. The little blonde so-called 'best friend'.

_..Sasuke Uchiha.._

* * *

><p>The next morning was surprisingly quiet. The brunette sat up and stretched, he winced when the sound of popping bones were heard. He rose a suspicious but elegant brow, shouldn't he hear Naruto screaming obsceneties right now. He knew that his perverted teacher surely forced Naruto to sleep with him. He knew the blonde, even if their last <em>real <em>conversation was about 4 years ago. He was straight as a pole, pining over Sakura like some pathetic puppy. And he'd be damned if he willingly agreed to bottom with _Orochimaru_. Sasuke would barf if he'd even imagine _himself _going dirty with that snake bastard. He grimaced at the vile images that showed themselves in his mind.

He slowly stood up and noticed that the candle at the far corner of the room went out hours ago. He shrugged and walked forward until he bumped into a wooden surface. Knowing that it was the door, he felt around for the knob. Finally, he felt his hand enclose around something cold and smooth. He sighed, he had a bad feeling lurking around the bottom of his stomach. It was as if something _really _bad was going to happen today. He frowned, something unlucky would always happened to him. It was one of the consequences of being a rogue ninja trying to kill his murderer of a brother.

He pulled the door open and his eyes squinted when the sudden light shone through. The hall was aligned with candles giving off an eerie looking light. Used to this, he simply walked straight toward the path leading outside. He'd eat later, he was sure Kabuto was already out buying new resources at the nearby village. He smirked when he realized that most of the time Kabuto seemed like he was a _maid_. He'd make the meals and put them inside their rooms whenever it was needed. '_Acting all cocky when he's the lowest compared to Orochimaru and me. Hn, what a loser._'

He reached the door and saw that the sun was just rising in the horizon. He looked around, the outside was a wide area of bare land and grass, some trees can be seen across. It reminded him of the training ground in Konoha. Sasuke wondered if it was still the same as before, shaking his head slightly and smacking himself mentally for even thinking about the village he used to call home, he recognized a familiar chakra signature nearby. Putting on his stoic expression he approached Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked back at his student, he knew that he was part of the _audience _last night. He sensed his sharingan activate from outside the door but pretended not to. Instead of feeling awkward he greeted quite bluntly, "Enjoyed the show yesterday Sasuke-kun?"

His stoic exterior broke a little when his mouth gaped slightly with shock that Orochimaru wasn't the least bit ashamed for what he did, he was even _proud_ enough to tell him. Then again, why would Sasuke expect any remorse from this cold-blooded monster anyway? He killed people while smiling, attacked villages while cackling in amusement, so why would raping his best friend spark _any _sense into his conscience? Correction, his _ex_-best friend. No, he wasn't going to show any feelings for that blonde. What was there to show anyway?

Right?

Sasuke immediately recovered and just looked at him with dead eyes, "Just don't let any of your _personal _business interfere with _my _business or there'd be hell to pay."

With that, Sasuke stepped back a few steps and immediately began with his fighting stance. Orochimaru rolled his eyes when he saw how eager his student was to fight him but showed that he was ready with his stance in defense. A few seconds of tense silence stood between them until a pair of snakes shot toward the Uchiha. Jumping up to avoid them, Sasuke ran on top of them toward Orochimaru. Only to have himself backflip when a large snake attacked him from the Sannin's mouth. He found the other two smaller ones waiting to bite his head off from behind. Drawing his blade he sliced all three heads off. Unfortunately for him, slicing a single head off only multiplied them. He cursed when all the increased number of fangs came at him. Finally realizing that he couldn't fight them all at once by using only his skill with his sword, he activated his curse seal. He felt the power surge through him as he came at them with his chidori. Sasuke blasted them all at once and a cloud of smoke engulfed his surroundings. He turned off his seal and instead activated his sharingan.

He sprung into the air, only a millisecond before multiple snakes with swords sticking out from their mouths emersed from the ground. Still in the air, he fought them with a chidori-filled sword, making his attacks much more powerful than normal. Finally, he managed to burn them with his fireball jutsu which he enhanced throughout his training by making it 3x bigger and hotter than before. He saw Orochimaru and sent it flying towards him.

"_Doton Doryuuheki_" Mud flowed from Orochimaru's mouth and formed an earth barrier in front of him before the jutsu had a chance to make contact, amazingly, the wall withstood Sasuke's fireball unscathed. It fell to reveal a smirking Orochimaru within, "You have to try better than that Sasuke-kun."

Scowling, he charged toward Orochimaru, ready to kill, but looked at him in confusion when tthe pale man suddenly snapped his head toward the direction of the entrance to their hideout. Wondering what caught his attention, he followed his line of sight and what he saw made him stop dead and freeze. This had to be a genjutsu, it had to be. The first thing he felt was shock as his eyes widened. There, standing with a cup of water placed on a tray in his arms was Naruto. But that's not the shocking part. He was wearing a pink kimono, ripped just above his knees, with a glass ribbon in his hair. High heeled sandals were worn by his feet. They stared at him in awe, honestly, if Sasuke didn't know any better. He would've easily mistaken the blonde to be a prostitute. A _hot _one at that.

The second emotion he felt was awe, how could he have missed such beauty? He looked like he had more curves that Sakura for heaven's sake. He was obviously drugged or under a jutsu if he'd agreed to be in that outfit, not that Sasuke was complaining, and it urked himself thinking of the scene before him as actually _very_ erotic. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he noticed that Naruto was pale and that he was shaking slightly. What happened to him? What _really _happened?

Just yesterday, Naruto was as boyish and loud as ever. Now, he reminded him a lot like Haku from all those years before. He knew that he was rather feminine compared to most boys but his attitude would have easily balanced it out, kind of. Azure eyes stared at them with hatred yet the face showed passiveness as he approached Orochimaru, trying his best to ignore the raven looking at him with utter disbelief when he kneeled before the smirking man and raised the tray over his head to him saying, "Your drink Orochimaru-_sama_."

The honorific was full of venom, to Sasuke's delight. At least he knew Naruto was being forced. He stood there staring as Orochimaru got his cup and drank, Sasuke was surprised he didn't check to see if it was poisoned because if he was in Naruto's position right now then that's exactly what he would do. Orochimaru placed the now empty cup back on the tray. Naruto stood up and bowed before he turned around to walk away. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't going to go _that _easily. Orochimaru grabbed him from behind and kissed him full on the lips, right in front of Sasuke. Then and there, a monster lashed out from inside the Uchiha as his eyes bled red and his hands balled to fists. Already, his right hand was gripping his sword tightly, trying to contain himself from decapitating that long-haired pedophile for touching Naruto.

Orochimaru felt the killer intent directed to him and reluctantly disconnected with the blonde's sweet pink lips to smirk at the glare he was receiving from the raven. He turned to see Naruto glaring at the ground, his hands also balled and his body shaking in fury. He loved seeing the pathetic pair absolutely _loath _him. So he just threw his head back and laughed. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and managed to say through gritted teeth, "Do you want anything else Orochimaru-_sama_?"

Again, the honorific was dripping with acid. He was practically growling, Sasuke was still glaring at his teacher. Gaining his breath, Orochimaru mocked, "I already have _you_ so what's there to ask for?"

The blonde nodded stifly before finally taking his leave. But before he could exit the Sannin shouted, "Be ready for tonight my love because it'll be _good_."

For a second there, the blonde froze but continued without another word. Orochimaru stared longingly at the place where his precious _item _once stood and smirked devilishly, "Well, for me anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update. It just that I was busy because of my taekwondo lessons. It freakin' hurts like hell when they push you down while you split. Ouch! ( T - T )**


	4. Being Someone's Bitch is NOT Good

**A/N: I have a confession to make. To my readers who know danzkyo8, well, I'm the same author. There was just this review in my old story that really pissed me off. Sorry about that. :c**

* * *

><p><strong>Enduring The Pain<strong>

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's PO<strong>V

'_Ugh, damn. I feel like shit. Did I_' _fall asleep while keeping watch? Oh shit! What if we were attacked?_' Naruto sat up, a short shout of pain followed. He immediately lay back down on the hard bed. His ass felt like it was drilled the night before. Opening his eyes with a groan, he noticed that he wasn't outdoors anymore. A hard rock ceiling greeted him and as he frantically looked around, last night's events came to him, _hard_. He stifled his gasp by covering his mouth with his hand. Tears started to burn his eyes. No, he wouldn't let them fall. He wasn't going to give up.

He winced as he tried to stand without his bottom making contact with the bed. He noticed that a single candle illuminated the whole room. It was practically bare, he frowned, what kind of place is this?

He walked, or rather _wobbled _towards the exit. He was about to open the door when he felt a cold wind go through his nether regions. He looked down to see his naked body. He frantically covered them, even if he knew that he was the only one in the room. Looking around, he spotted something in the corner. He cautiously approached the unknown thing huddled in the corner. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only clothes folded neatly for him. Wait.

_Clothes!_

He quickly picked them up and dressed himself in the dim light. He didn't expect the horror he would see when he walked towards the single candle that shone on his threads. An anguished and aggravated shout came from him afterwards. Why in the hell was he wearing a pink slutty kimono? He screamed obscenities against the snake he blamed for this. That man had a pretty sick mind if he wanted the blonde to wear this, this...

_This fucking whore outfit!_

Asking himself why he still had it on, he angrily paced around the room with balled fists firmly placed at his sides. Finally, he decided that he'd rather wear this _thing _than walk around naked. He paled, what if Sasuke saw him. That would be his ultimate nightmare. He wanted to punch Orochimaru's face in for forcing him in to be in this predicament. He carefully opened the door and peered outside, checking if there was a familiar duck but hair-do in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief he started walking through the path in his left. His heart was racing, he feared that he might bump into certain people he _really _wouldn't want to meet.

He caught sight of a room just a few meters in front of him. It was lit so there was probably someone occupying it. Trying his best to sneak as quiet as possible, he tiptoed forward. He didn't dare look inside, scared of what he might see. He was about to run when he successfully passed the dreaded doorway when hands grabbed him from behind. One clamped his mouth shut, refraining him from screaming. He had yet to see his captor as he was pulled inside the very room he wanted to avoid. He struggled, he had yet to realize that he was easily exhausted since only very small amounts of chakra was allowed inside his body, unlike the other much larger portion which was sealed away by Orochimaru.

The unknown man easily overpowered him as he was strapped to the experimentation chair he was shoved into. Opening his eyes, he found a smirking Kabuto looking down on him. He glared at the bespectacled boy as he leaned closer to his face. Even his forehead was covered with a leather strap, cancelling out head butting this arrogant bastard. Kabuto chuckled as Naruto saw him approach a tray full of different torture devices. Panicking he shouted, "Let me go you asshole! What are going to do!"

The chair shuddered as its occupant kept moving even if it was useless. Kabuto acted as if he didn't hear him as he put on his gloves and unwrapped a new needle. He seemed to be grinning in anticipation as he filled it with a suspicious violet liquid that seemed to glow. What was it? Was it poison? He didn't want to die!

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, it won't kill you. It won't even cause you pain, quite the opposite actually," he said so playfully and casually that it made Naruto want to spit on his face. Like anything coming from his fucking mouth was believable. He was dumb, he'd have to admit due to the countless times he proved it himself, but he wasn't ignorant. Well, not _that _ignorant anyway to believe any bullshit from Kabuto, one of the first bastards who betrayed him in his childhood. How he'd love to conjure a million of his clothes just to pummel him as the real him watched. It was harsh, but he'd enjoy it.

"Do you honestly think I'd believe you? Judging by our past encounters, you deserve anything _but _my trust!" he bellowed furiously, he didn't know why, but he was already panting. He was angry with himself, why was he so weak! Especially when a white-haired enemy carrying a potential death threat calmly walked to him. He winced when the needle plunged into his skin, it wasn't really painful actually. He was just expecting immediate pain as soon as the liquid joined his blood circulation. He was dumbfounded when he didn't feel anything. Like it was nothing at all. He narrowed his eyes as he looked up to Kabuto who was writing on a clipboard with a smile on his face.

He wore a smug look that would annoy anyone who saw it, "Why are you glaring at me? I didn't do anything wrong, I think."

"What do you mean 'you think'?" Naruto whispered in a strained voice. His vocals was getting raspy due to his continuous shouting a while ago, "You mean you don't _know_!"

Kabuto observed him carefully as he circled around the perplexed blonde. Naruto felt like something in display, and it was far from comfortable, "Stop staring at me damn it!"

Kabuto chuckled, the freakin' weirdo thought it was amusing seeing someone strapped to a chair after he plays with them. And he thought _he _had problems. He felt a tingling sensation sweep his skin and he shivered. It was pleasant but he didn't know where it came from. Maybe it was because of the violet something Kabuto injected him with. Was it some kind of drug that'll make him writhe in agony a few minutes later? Or maybe something that'll make him grow a second head? He knew he was being delusional and his theories seemed far-fetched but he'd seen far more disturbing things in his life so he'd rather not be judged by what his imagination was thinking because it was nothing compared to what he'd seen before.

After a few more minutes, Naruto felt something poking his sides. It couldn't have been Kabuto, he was across the room. What the hell was happening? He didn't actually believe in ghosts so what was it? Whatever it was, it was creepy and he wanted nothing to do with it. The four-eyed freak suddenly plucked something out of one of the drawers. At first Naruto thought that it was another needle but instead he saw a glass bow.

Was Kabuto gay or something?

Unspoken questions were answered when Kabuto started clipping it firmly into Naruto's hair, "Get this thing off me! I'm not a girl!"

"Oh contraire Naru, you look more feminine than you let on. It disappoints me how you cover your delicious curves underneath that horrid orange jumpsuit you always wear," Kabuto mocked and smirked at the appalled look he saw on Naruto's face. Even if his favorite attire wasn't actually a fashion sensation, he really liked it, "I admire Lord Orochimaru's sense of style. The outfit he provided for you certainly suits you."

Kabuto eyed the disgusted kitsune and licked his lips. Noticing this, Naruto muttered, "Everybody's a pervert."

Kabuto gave him a smile as he started untying Naruto's wrists. Massaging his limbs, Naruto immediately got up. The first thing he did was try to land a punch on Kabuto's face. Unfortunately, he caught it and maneuvered it so that he was painfully gripping it behind Naruto. The blonde whimpered in pain, as his grip grew harder. Kabuto whispered to his ear, "Don't you dare rip off that ribbon, it serves as a tracking device for me to know your location. Not only that but it will electrocute you to death when it separates from your scalp. Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto nodded stiffly and whimpered again when Kabuto raised the pressure on his arms, "Oh, and be a dear and deliver the cup of water to Orochimaru-sama like a good little slave. Because if you don't, you're not the only one who'll be suffering. Your precious Sasuke-kun is still not strong enough and if you don't be the perfect lapdog for Orochimaru-_sama _then blame yourself when Sasuke breaks a leg or two okay?"

Naruto couldn't help but gulp, he gritted his teeth, seething at how they have him wrapped around their little fingers. They really love manipulating people to do their bidding, don't they? He didn't want to be the cause of Sasuke's injuries, it would be painful knowing that. Not only did he have to be their bitch for himself, but Sasuke's physical stability was in his hands. All of this made him want to release Kyuubi and decapitate his hated duo of enemies.

"I understand, Kabuto-_sama_," the honorific was filled with acid. Before he knew it he was forced to turn around to meet eager lips that smashed themselves into his. Naruto refused to open his mouth when he felt a wet tongue lick his bottom lip but Kabuto was far from over. He bit the lip instead, making Naruto gasp in pain as he shot his tongue into his warm cavern, "Play with me Naru-chan, or would you rather have Sasuke's hand amputated?"

Naruto quickly flicked his tongue to meet Kabuto's which made the medic grin in triumph. '_Fuck, this is so fucking disgusting! I can't believe I had sex with Orochimaru last night **then **had Kabuto shove his tongue into my throat the next day. What have I been reduced to?_'

Frantic thoughts blew into his mind when Kabuto deepened the kiss, Naruto's tongue was reluctantly wrestling with Kabuto's who was still asking for more. Until both of them needed air to breathe before they suffocate. Naruto was suppressing the need to gag when the kiss disconnected. Immediately turning away, he shoved the man off and wiped at the saliva dripping down his chin, "Now, now, now Naru-chan. It's not nice leaving you master unsatisfied with your service. What about another round?"

Kabuto prowled as he stalked toward his prey again, Naruto tried to back away when Kabuto's attention snapped toward his wrist watch, "Hmm, I'm afraid we can't continue our little game my little slut, it seems Orochimaru may be parched by now."

Naruto was overwhelmed by relief as the space between Kabuto and him increased. Good thing because if that pervert came any closer he would've kicked him in the balls without a second thought. The blonde grabbed the edge of a table just to balance his weight. He seemed a little lightheaded, the events that have been happening were horrible enough to be nightmares. So far, he felt as if his body was mutilated by dirty hands. He was emotionally and mentally scarred for life, still, he refused to back down and give them the feeling of victory against his strong will to overcome challenges that were beyond the capability of most people. If he wasn't who he was, he would surely be a crying and miserable heap by now.

He glanced back at Kabuto when he heard metal screech against tiles. The four-eyed man gave him a tray below a cup of water, "Take this to Orochimaru-sama and do it like the pathetic possession you are. If not, then believe me if I say that you _will _regret it."

He silently nodded as he silently took the tray, ready to take his leave when Kabuto grabbed his elbow and cupped his cheek. He seductively lapped at his neck going up until he reached his ear and whispered, "Don't worry, Orochimaru-sama's not the only one allowed to bang your ass in. Don't worry, I'll get his permission to screw you soon enough."

"Just remember that I absolutely hate you Kabuto and would love to be there when your slow and painful death comes," Naruto growled and turned away from the smiling man who dared put his hand on his ass. Why was everybody after it in the first place anyway? What's so great about his ass that everybody just wanted to shove their dicks in it?

Slightly trembling at the thought, Naruto walked out the door. He was about to ask where he should go when Kabuto read his mind, "He's probably out the front entrance just turn right and keep moving forward, you'll reach the gate soon enough."

Not bothering to thank him for fear that his mouth had a mind of its own when opened, he followed his instructions which lead to an opening on the end of the tunnel. It was then that he heard the continuous crashes coming from outside. It was obvious that a fight was going on. Who was the snake fighting with?

He nervously took three steps forward until another crash stopped him. Should he really go outside? If his chakra was stable then he'd run to it head-on but seeing that it isn't, he wasn't really sure if it was safe for him to move. Finally he walked toward the exit, he'd always been courageous even if the odds were against him. Many have easily _mistaken _it for idiocy but he knew it wasn't and they were just being dense. The sudden bright light made his eyes squint in irritation. When his vision cleared, a malicious pair of eyes looked at him with interest. Freezing in shock, he saw Sasuke beside him. Blood drained from his face, he didn't even notice that he was trembling until he saw the cup's contents spill a little on the tray.

Sasuke, that fucking bastard who he felt obliged to protect by being a slave to his teacher. If the tables were turned then he'd be in Konoha as ANBU captain, not wearing a perverted kimono playing house with one of the horniest guys out there. He asked himself why he was doing this when he didn't even know for sure if the raven even acknowledged him as a friend. All the pent up anger, pain and hatred wanted to explode inside of him. If he still had Kyuubi, he'd be growing a third tail by now. He wanted to throw the cup at him for being such an ass but he calmed himself down and kept up his stoic appearance as he walked toward the pale long-haired brunette.

Ignoring the bewilderment radiating from the raven just a few feet to his left, he kneeled down in front of Orochimaru and presented to him his drink, "Your drink Orochimaru-_sama_."

'_This is for survival. This is for survival. This is for survival._' He kept hanging on to the mantra he was chanting in his head, trying to reduce the humiliation and embarrassment he was feeling. He kept his head bowed, he didn't want to see Sasuke's face right now. He can already see the amused smirk he was probably wearing. He heard the cup being lifted and after a few seconds there was a clank that signaled that it had been set on the tray again. He stood up and gave a small bow. Wanting nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare, he was prepared to leave as quickly as possible when someone grabbed him from behind and smashed their lips on his again. Deja vu much?

This time these lips were much colder and hungrier. He opened his eyes to see that it was Orochimaru who initiated the kiss. He didn't dare look at the raven, this was horrible. In front of Sasuke, he had been forced to kneel and be the obedient bitch and now he was being portrayed as an easy slut. Fuck, this was turning out to be the worst day he'd had in years and considering the life of a hated jinchuuriki, _that _was definitely something. Finally, Orochimaru had enough and pulled back. Naruto glared at the ground, he just wanted to kill someone, preferably the one smirking a few inches away from him. Well, he can settle for Kabuto but it wouldn't be the same.

So angry. So, _so _angry right now. Hands balled at his sides and the tray and cup lay deserted on the floor. So what, there it wasn't his money being wasted!

It only made him flush even more when the asshole laughed. He couldn't take it anymore, gritting his teeth in aggravation he hissed, "Do you want anything else Orochimaru-_sama_?"

"I already have _you _so what else is there to ask for?"

'_Fuck you._'

Naruto nodded and walked away. '_Faster! Get away from him before he says anything else!_'

When he was about to let relief take him over he heard him shout, "Be ready for tonight my love because it'll be _good_."

'_Shit,_' he thought as he momentarily froze, he could see the horrific images now. When will it end!

As soon as he was hidden in the shadows he ran as fast as he can, tears escaped his eyes as he raced down the cold, dark hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yey! I got a gold and silver medal in my Tae Kwon Do tournament! I love it! Sorry for the late update by the way. I just love kickin' ass.. c:**


	5. Sasuke's Wrong Decisions

**Warning: The following story may contain graphic things that shouldn't be read by people under 18. Just kidding, I'm 15 years old.**

**But seriously, there's rape and hurting people very badly so try to 'endure' it okay.**

**Sorry for the REALLY late update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It's a shounen manga isn't it. If it was mine I would've changed it into a bishounen by now! (/-.-)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Enduring the Pain<strong>

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>He wanted to scream, to just beg him to stop vandalizing his body like it was just garbage. He kept his eyes closed, willing away everything that can remind him of what was happening this very moment. The sound of the asshole's grunts every time a sharp pain twisted up his spine, the sweat rolling down both of the males' bodies as the dominant one kept thrusting into him. He felt disgusted when a low groan erupted from this man's mouth and he felt warm liquid fill him from the inside.<p>

Fortunately, the miserable blonde didn't cum at all which made him momentarily glad that picturing Orochimaru as a monster was as easy as eating three ramen bowls in ten minutes flat. His body even refused to become hard whenever the pale pedophile forced him into sexual activity.

The man would randomly push him into a room and dry fuck him to his heart's content and he couldn't do anything about it, the Kyuubi's chakra and half of his were sealed away to god knows where. When he was first allowed to shower a few days ago, he noticed the markings around the seal over his stomach, he remembered it from the Chunin exams all those years ago.

It was almost the same, except for the fact that he even sealed most of Naruto's own chakra, making it hard for the poor shinobi to walk a mile. What's worse is that every time he couldn't stop himself from spitting on Orochimaru's ugly face, the asshole would always remind him that his and Sasuke's lives are in his hands. If he was to disobey or disrespect his kidnapper than it wouldn't be easy for the raven either, seeing as they spar almost every day.

Speaking of the emo teen, he never seen him since the time he obediently offered Orochimaru a cup of water in the middle of their training. He did his best to avoid him at all costs. He couldn't bear to see his arrogant face frown at him with disgust or smirk with superiority, it would be too much.

Uzumaki Naruto was the ninja with the world's strongest will. It would take much more than continuous sexual abuse to get this guy down.

When Orochimaru looked up panting due to exhaustion, he glared daggers at the blonde who was staring at him so smugly. It was almost like _he_ was the one who raped _him_. Enraged by the feeling of inferiority, Orochimaru slapped him harshly a few times followed by powerful strikes aimed for Naruto's guts. By the end of his assault, pink lips were coughing with blood and his thin arms wrapped it selves over his small stomach. Pain was all he could feel, but it was okay. He could endure this.

It was only _Orochimaru_ anyway.

"You are too egoistic my dear Naruto-kun. Don't worry, it's only a matter of time before I draw my secret weapon against you," the man hissed, a sadistic grin in place.

Trying his best to smirk arrogantly instead of showing a lopsided grimace, Naruto gave him a glance. His eyes were still burning with determination. Like he was really going to break when anytime now his comrades would be coming for him. He trusted that his team would come barging in to rescue him from this hell. He would've preferred it if he was the one to escape but unfortunately, it was kind of impossible. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he wasn't dumb enough to attempt busting out like an idiot when he couldn't even run without gasping for breath every few seconds.

Growling, Orochimaru pulled his fist back and brought it down hard on his blonde head. That knocked him out cold. Orochimaru's brows furrowed. How can this brat be so smug when for the past week he'd been raped almost twice a day and brutally beat up right after?

Grudgingly, he picked up Naruto's unconscious body and positioned it to make his sleep less aggravating.

"This seems to be harder than I thought," Orochimaru hissed as he put on his clothes. Was he losing his touch or was Naruto _that_ hard to destroy? The Sannin growled, if _he_ can't break this blonde than he had to find someone quick. He had Kabuto stationed near Konoha's gates and this morning he had just reported that they have already planned their assault and will be arriving in three days' time. He smirked, Kabuto had already injected his experiment. It'll be taking effect in about a few hours since it's been going through the tan boy's veins the past week. He needed to make sure he fucked him then.

Then, it'll be fine if his friends were to take him after, better even. He just wished they wouldn't kill what he was going to make out of him and Naruto. Orochimaru grimaced, he needed to break the blonde before they came and judging by those determined eyes he wasn't making any progress at all.

"Hmm, it seems I really have to draw my trump card. If I make Sasuke do it now, it'll have no effect on the potion meant for me later. I truly am cruel, but blackmail's all I need for the Uchiha to give in. He is very selfish."

Orochimaru left the room and found Kabuto still fidgeting with the chemicals in the lab. He was about to mix two peculiar liquids together when Orochimaru said, "It seems your still playing with my toys."

Kabuto's hand slipped and caused the two chemicals to drip on his arm. He cussed, it didn't hurt but he wasn't sure what effects this will have on him. He decided to check on it later. Turning around, he smiled at his master and asked, "Can I help you Orochimaru-sama?"

"I want you to go wake Naruto up and shower him. I don't care if you hurt him, just don't make any marks on his body. Also dress him in the kimono I asked you to get. Do your best to make him look like a slut because it'll come in handy later on."

Kabuto looked at him in confusion. He was okay with the deeds, he can perform them immediately but as to why Orochimaru has asked him these deeds, he didn't know.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" he asked.

"I think he's in his room Orochimaru-sama, may I ask your intentions?"

Orochimaru only smirked and exited the room to find the pale boy.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was having a really weird week. It had been almost seven days since he'd given Orochimaru Naruto and he'd thought it'd feel like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders but it just seemed to get heavier every time he saw the blonde limping his way along a corridor he felt a pang of guilt. No, he wasn't going to feel pity for the blonde. When has he ever cared for him anyways? A memory from long ago suddenly replayed itself in his mind. He was looking up at the thirteen year-old blonde bleeding to death. He had just flung himself in front of the dobe to save him.<p>

Shaking his head, trying to ward of the lingering traces of doubt he had in his mind he decided it would be for the best if he just went outside to train by himself. Gathering his things he approached the door only to see it open by itself. Orochimaru stood before him with a sadistic grin plastered on his face, "Hello there Sasuke, could you walk with me for a while? We have something important to discuss."

The Uchiha only nodded and exited the room to walk by the snake's side, after a few moments of silence Sasuke asked, "What were you supposed to tell me?"

"Well, it's actually a favor and it'll prove how loyal you are to me."

Sasuke stopped, his blood boiling in anger. Orochimaru noticed and merely gave him a bored look. He had played with the Uchiha for too long. Hadn't he done enough? It had been three years without even a small amount of treachery coming from him and this is how this bastard was going to pay him back. He still doubted that the man wasn't going to run away from him, "I'm sorry but I thought we had agreed that I'm already _fucking _loyal. It seems we weren't on the same page."

Orochimaru snickered at how childish his pet had become. Nevertheless, he was still going to make him do this. He had the upper hand and if Sasuke refused then he won't gain anything from him. Sasuke was waiting for his teacher to answer him, still glaring daggers at him. Finally, Orochimaru rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. Sasuke looked at it in suspicion. He wanted to summon a snake to bite it but it would be downright foolish to do so, "It's about the present you have given me recently. He has been great but I prefer to have his body without the soul that can fight back. I do not mean you will kill him."

Sasuke couldn't quite comprehend to what he was saying nor could he understand what it had to do with him. He gave _him_ the blonde so it was out of his hands and he grew annoyed that he had to deal with him again. And what was this about crushing the dobe's spirit. He found that highly impossible. He'd known Naruto well enough to know that his determination and will was harder than any diamond in the world so what was the point in trying? Why was Orochimaru so sadistic that he wanted his fuck toy to be lifeless? That was just downright disgusting.

"I want you to rape him."

"_What!_" he bellowed, what the fuck did he say? Did he just say he wanted him to _rape_ that-that _thing_! Oh no, this time the man has gone too far! He would never do such thing. Not because he cared for the jinchuuriki but because he just-just _wouldn't_. He didn't want to have to do anything with the blonde. He was slightly regretting not killing him when he had a chance.

"You heard me right Sasuke. I want you to rape him, brutally at that. Give him the most traumatizing experience he's ever had and I'll give you something in return."

"And that would be?"

"Absolute power that can help you kill your brother. I promise you, if you do this for me now, you'll be searching for your brother in a month's time."

Sasuke's elegant brows snapped upward only to be replaced with an evil smirk. Finally, he was going somewhere. All the training he'd done for four years was finally going to pay off. He didn't have to wait while his brother's heart's still beating. But that smirk faltered when he thought about what he'd do in exchange for that victory. He wasn't a virgin, he'd used Orochimaru's lab tests to relieve his _needs_.

"All you want me to do is rape him?" he asked, his face void of emotion. Orochimaru smiled in reply. He'd gone this far and he wouldn't jeopardize everything he'd worked hard for just for that dobe, "Then so be it."

* * *

><p>A kick to gut was all it needed to wake up the unconscious blonde. His body was still sore all over, damn, he couldn't even walk. He was still bleeding and his head was still spinning from the force of Orochimaru's punch. His vision swam but when it returned, he'd rather be blind. Kabuto stood before him with a smirk on his face.<p>

"Hmm, Orochimaru-sama told me to have you take a shower and clean you up nicely. I really don't understand his motives since you already look delicious right now covered with blood and cum."

"Asshole, get away from me before your attitude rubs off on me."

There was a slam and a grunt and next thing Naruto knew he was being straddled by the white-haired medic. His blood ran cold, this was not good. He was just barely recovering and if Kabuto was going to hurt him again. Well, it'll _really _hurt.

"You think you're all that huh Uzumaki, swaying that ass left and right for everyone to look at but now have? Don't worry bitch, that won't last very long after Orochimaru-sama's done with you."

Kabuto smashed his lips on red, bruised ones. He pried it open and thrust his tongue in. After a few moments, he pulled back to see blue orbs filled with anger and disgust, "Hmph, it seems you are of real spirit. I've never seen so much emotion in someone's eyes."

Summoning all his strength he let his fist shoot out to connect with the man's cheek. The bespectacled man's eyes widened in shock. Unbelievable, his chakra's already depleted yet he had the power to give an impressive punch. Chuckling, he just grinned and said, "Very nice but we need to get you fixed and surely you don't have any more energy to resist me."

Kabuto carried the limp body towards the nearby bathroom. He place Naruto in the tub and let the water run. He then got the shower head and started rinsing him. Naruto was overcome with pleasure as the hot water caressed his skin and he couldn't stop a wanton moan from escaping his mouth.

Hearing such a sound, Kabuto felt his pants tighten. Oh God, if only he had the permission of his master to have his way with Naruto. The blonde eye-candy writhing and moaning beneath him. He cursed mentally as he tried to will himself to calm down. If his self-restraint reached its end then he didn't know if he can stop himself from fucking the boy senseless.

After washing him with soap and shampoo, he brought Naruto, who was dozing off to the bed and tried to dress him until a weak hand caught his wrist, "What _*pant*_ do you think _*pant*_ you're doing?"

As soon as blue eyes settled on the blue kimono Kabuto held, he knew there was something going on. Usually Kabuto would clean him up and leave him there naked with a single blanket. When Naruto would go out, there was a spare shirt and pants next to the bed. Why was Kabuto dressing him with fine clothes?

"I'm simply following Orochimaru-sama's orders and I'd stop squirming if I were you if you don't want my fist to accidentally hit something," Kabuto threatened as he proceeded with dressing Naruto into a kimono.

'_This isn't right, either that bastard's planning something or I'm going to be sold for prostitution. That kimono looks so 'whore-ish'._'

When Kabuto was done he stared at Naruto, he really looked very feminine. Maybe Kyuubi was a girl or something and merged with him. Whatever it was, he sure as hell liked every bit of it. It seems his master wasn't here yet and Naruto's still wiped out, maybe here's his chance to have his fun. Naruto's eyes were closed in exhaustion but he didn't care. He got on top of him again and started sucking his neck.

"K-Kabuto! You bastard! Get off me!" Naruto cried softly, he started to pound weakly on the man's chest but to no avail. He was already panting. Kabuto thought it was because of what he was doing so he continued. His lips moved upward to capture those enticing lips again.

His right hand entangled itself in those luscious blonde locks, pushing Naruto's head closer to his, deepening the kiss. The jinchuuriki tried to pull his wrist but he couldn't even make it budge. He was seriously dead weight. He could do nothing but close his eyes to wait for everything to stop only to make them snap open again when the door banged open to reveal a scowling Uchiha and a frowning Orochimaru.

Kabuto immediately stopped and pushed himself off the blonde who was thankful but was angry at the same time. Sasuke just walked in on him kissing Kabuto. Ka-bu-to! He didn't want to look at his expression so he slowly turned his head in the opposite direction.

"Kabuto, I see you're enjoying yourself. Get out, let us leave to offer these two some privacy."

Kabuto only nodded and walked towards his master's side. There was a slap and the white-haired man's head snapped to the side, a prominent red hand-shaped mark on his left cheek. Sasuke smirked while Naruto flinched, "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch what is not yours Kabuto?"

Kabuto remained silent with his head bowed low. Orochimaru stepped out, giving one last wink towards Sasuke which he returned with a glare, before Kabuto followed him outside.

The door closed causing an awkward silence blanket the last two occupants of the room.

* * *

><p>Three ninjas were standing in front of their hokage, ready to make their way towards the north to find their blonde friend. They've been planning for a whole week and Tsuande was already turning pale every time she thought about what was happening to the one she treated as her brother. Naruto was a strong person, she knew that, but that didn't mean that Orochimaru was going to pamper him like a prince.<p>

She was furious when she first received the news a few days ago. The hair belonged to none other than the Uchiha who was the one she blamed for everything. How can someone so cruel have such a jewel of a friend? Naruto wanted nothing more than to bring him back and yet the brunette still stabbed him in the back. That bastard was the lowest of scums. As soon as Naruto comes back she cannot and will not allow him to go back and rescue that asshole every time. She loved him with all her heart but he was only kidding himself if he's still hoping for a miracle to happen with the Uchiha.

Sometimes it's better to let go of the things that aren't worth holding on to.

"Your mission is to get Naruto and get out of there as soon as you can. You can't fight Orochimaru one on one, let alone when the Uchiha's there to back him up," she instructed, he didn't want to lose anyone at the moment and this was actually very close to a suicide mission. But they didn't care. All they wanted was to have their friend back, "This is a test of speed. Try to be as conspicuous as you can. All the training you had to improve your stealth comes to use right now. Remember, this isn't for the village but for Naruto.

And another thing," she added, she gave a piercing look to show them how much they'd lose if they failed, "Do whatever it takes to bring him back."

"Yes hokage-sama."

There was a sound of fast movement and the hokage was the only one left in the room. An ANBU told them they spotted Kabuto near the north gate so they immediately sent a scout to inform her. She told them to give him false information and to pretend that they didn't see him. They did as told and she was sure they weren't expecting their ambush anytime soon.

Kabuto was a great yet evil medic but his shinobi skills aren't that impressive.

She looked up, almost as if she was praying, "Please don't let anything horrible happen to him."

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" Naruto asked softly. He was still out of breath and exhausted as hell. This was really awkward and he wanted nothing but to disappear into thin air, "Whatever you see and whatever you hear is <em>definitely <em>not what you think. Knowing how your mind thinks, I've guessed that the theories in your head are far from the truth."

"How do you know?" Sasuke replied, annoyed at how confident this dobe was, "All these years, you thought you knew me, but you didn't! Don't be so arrogant when you're the last person who could understand me!"

The blonde finally looked towards his direction. They locked gazes. Sasuke didn't know why but at that moment, his heart started to hammer. Those blue eyes held so much hurt and compassion. He couldn't help but feel that he was lying to himself. Naruto, the one who felt pain better anyone should, smiled at him. It was a very beautiful smile that welcomed him.

"I know," he said in a low whisper, as if he was consoling a crying child, "That's why I _want_ to understand you. That way, I can pull you out of the mistakes you're about to make. Sasuke, all I want is my best friend back. The teme I knew so well, I want him by my side."

"You know how much of a long shot that is," he glared at the kitsune, whose smile turned into a sad frown, radiating volumes of loathing, "It's your fault I'm having multiple doubts I never had before. Your eyes! They taunt me with what could've been! I don't care about your wants as much as nobody cares about mine!"

"Teme," he croaked, with the miniscule strength he had left, he sat up and slowly tried to stand, "Is that what you think? You think I don't care about what you want? Of course I do, I know you want nothing but redemption. I know you blame yourself for what happened to your family. You keep saying you were too weak and too vulnerable. If only you were strong enough. If only you could've protected them..."

Naruto was in front of the brunette now. He had slowly and pain-stakingly limped towards him as he said those words. Sasuke looked up, eyes full of confusion and uncertainty, "If only your brother didn't betray you and leave you with so many questions that are still left unanswered. Sasuke, you need to stop thinking about your brother. What's done is done. Nothing's going to change the fact that your parents and relatives passed away."

Sasuke immediately unsheathed his sword, ready to kill the blonde, and placed it a mere millimeter from his tan throat. Naruto didn't flinch, he merely looked at him with longing and hope that he'd see the light and believe in himself.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO ME? YOU SLUT! YOU THINK IT'S THAT EASY TO FORGET THE IMAGE OF YOUR BROTHER STANDING OVER YOUR PARENTS' DEAD BODIES!" he screamed, his sanity backing up to the edge of breaking. How could he say such things! He didn't experience what he did, he didn't live in a mansion full of mind numbing silence wishing it would go back to what once was. The dobe should just stop pretending that he knew everything because he didn't _know_, "You didn't go through what I did."

His eyes widened, his grip on his sword slowly went slack as images of a small lonely child crying in front of him while he was surrounded by many admirers. The voices that screamed insults and threats towards the pathetic, poor boy who grew into the strong and bright man standing before him, unafraid of death staring at him in the face. A small voice screamed and cried as multiple people started pummeling him to the ground for no reason and him walking away and running towards the house that promised love and care. For the first eight years of his life, Sasuke was surrounded by people who loved him but Naruto was all alone, '_He's gone through worse..._.'

His hand lowered as he stood there staring at the ground, "What-I don't-Why-"

A hand descended slowly on his shoulder and Sasuke slowly looked up to see Naruto looking up to him with a bright smile on his face. His face offered a second chance, a future that can change the road his life was going to, "Just trust me Sasuke. I don't care what obstacles we're going to face or people we need to convince just let me know that you've got my back as much as I got yours."

There was silence.

Naruto was mentally rejoicing, thinking that he _finally _won over Sasuke's opinions and ideas.

What he didn't expect were sharingan eyes looking at him with rage as pale harms harshly threw him towards the wooden bed. Naruto could feel another wave of pain rush through his body, "Sasuke, what are yo-"

His breathing was cut off as two hands wrapped themselves around his throat and a cold voice seethed, "I'll cause you so much pain you'll be begging me to kill you."

Naruto was strongly mistaken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YoYoYo! Gomenasai! If it wasn't for Iceheart15 then I wouldn't have rushed to finish this today. I promised that I would post it today and promise fulfilled! I'm begging everyone to review! Please! I get encouragement from you guys! I'm gonna finish the next chapter tomorrow, just PLEASE review! I'm begging, begging you~! c: Love you guys! danzkyo8 out! peace! xD**


	6. Disoriented

**A/N: Sorry for the really long wait!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enduring the Pain<strong>

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"Okay," Kakashi called, they were near the hideout and they needed a brief recap of their plan before they continued with it, "I'll go first and scout out the entrance. If it's clear then I'll give you the signal, if it's not I'll back up and we retreat a few meters back and hide. As soon as we go inside we split up and find Naruto, if one of us encounters one of them then that person better leave as soon as possible without being caught. As soon as one of us is screwed then all of us follow. If you find Naruto, get him and exit immediately. We'll meet in front in the designated time and place."<p>

Sai and Sakura nodded obediently. Neither of them nervous nor afraid. It was either their lives or Naruto's and all of them would gladly sacrifice their own for him. That's how much he meant to them. Kakashi closed his eyes as if to meditate for a few seconds and disappeared. The two left snapped their attention towards the white-haired shinobi hidden in the shadows near the entrance.

They saw his sharingan activate and they waited patiently for his order. A few seconds later, he gave them the signal.

Three of them quickly snuck inside.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke <em>_please!__Stop!__Nooo!_" Naruto screamed as his best friend slammed into him continuously, blood flowed freely down his thighs.

After his considerable threat Sasuke ripped Naruto's clothing of his skin, ignoring the fact that his nails dug deep into the blonde's skin. His lips slammed themselves to clamp over Naruto's still swollen lips and kissed him harshly. Biting his tongue and lips repeatedly until it bled.

Unsatisfied by the boy's choking, the raven planted painful hickies all over his neck and shoulders. Naruto kept crying out whenever his sharp fangs penetrated his skin.

Sharingan eyes locked with his scared blue ones and Naruto was assaulted with memories the brunette unlocked from the darkest depths of his mind.

"_Monster! __Get __away __from __us!_"

"_You __should __just __kill __yourself!_"

"No! PLEASE!" Naruto pleaded tears escaping his eyes. The pain he was feeling in the real world was almost as painful as reliving the worst events that happened in his life.

"_You're __a __worthless __piece __of __shit. __Might __as __well __make __yourself __useful._"

"_No, __please. __Don't __hurt __me._"

_The __man __and __his __companions __pulled __him __into __a __nearby __alley.__The __leader __undid __his p__ants __and __ordered, _"_Suck __me __of __monster!_"

"_No! __Get __awa-_"

_A __punch __was __delivered __to __his __abdomen __and __blood __escaped __his __lips __as __he __coughed __it __out. __The __pain __was __too __much, _"_Now, __are __you __going __to __be __a __nice __little __slut __or __we __kill __you?_"

_Naruto cried as he forced himself to engulf the whole thing in his mouth. The edges of his mouth stretched painfully as his head bobbed up and down. His eyes suddenly widened when he felt his pants go down._

"_C'mon, __you __can __do __better __than __this._"

_He screamed when a hard and long erection shoved itself into his small body. It kept on going making Naruto scream and scream. The other guy's manhood still in his mouth._

Naruto screamed and screamed and screamed.

His heart was being stabbed repeatedly. He felt his backside scorch with so much pain that he felt as if he was dying. Punches came repeatedly from all directions, whether it was towards his stomach, chest or sides. It didn't matter because he felt every hit radiate with the same amount of pain.

"So where's the fearless Naruto now! Where's the arrogance and pride you had!" Sasuke yelled, he looked like sadistic maniac as he continuously pounded the writhing body beneath him. He then got an idea that made his lips turn into an evil grin, "Let me ask you Naruto. Are you really loved by those people you call friends? Wouldn't they be disgusted by you and your demon?"

"Lies! They would never-"

"_Why __do __we __put __up __with __him __anyway?_" _A __vision __of __Kiba __flashed __through __his __mind. __His __face __wrinkled __in __disgust __and __loathing, _"_When __are __we __going __to __drop __this __facade __and __kill __him __already?_"

"_Patience __Kiba,_" _Neji's __face __suddenly __appeared, __a __look __of __distaste __marred __his __handsome __features, _"_The __monster __inside __him __is __still __too __much __for __us __to __handle.__Wait __until __the __right __moment._"

"_Haven't __we __waited __long __enough __already?_" _Tenten __spat, __her __hands __on __her __hips, _"_Do __you __know __how __many __times __I __have __to __take __a __bath __whenever __I __spend __a __day __with __him. __Every __touch, __I __feel __as __if __my __skin's __gonna __peal __from __my __bones._"

"_I __can't __believe __he __was __stupid __enough __to __believe __he __had __friends!_" _Ino __laughed __cruelly, __her __hands __clutching __her __stomach, _"_Who __the __hell __does __he __think __he __is!_"

"_I __hate __him! __He __feels __as __if __he's __on __top __of __the __world! __God! __Sometimes __I __wish __I __can __just __slit __his __throat __whenever __I __hug __him. __I __mean __seriously, __it __was __so __tempting __that __it's __almost __**impossible **__to __resist!_" _Sakura __screamed __in __frustration, __the __people __around __her __tried __to __console __her __as s__he __sobbed, _"_I __hate __pretending __to __be __his __best __friend! __It's __disgusting __and __immoral!_"

"_Don't __worry __Sakura, __maybe __I __can __persuade __the __hokage __to __give __us __the __go __signal __long __enough. __Iruka's __been __pleading __for __years. __He __would've __killed __him __when __he __was __a __shitty __little __brat __but he __had __the __scroll. __After __he __got __it, __he__didn't __continue __because __of __that __annoying __Kage __Bunshin __Trick __of __his,_" _Kakashi __growled __under __his __mask._

"_He __was __just __lucky, __with __that __monster __inside __of __him __it __wasn't __surprising __that __the __evil __inside __would __seep __through,_" _Choji __said __as __he __scooped __a __handful __of __chips __and __shoved __it __in __his __mouth._

"_That __asshole __better __die __before __the __year __ends __because __I __don't __care __about __the __consequences. __I'll __make __him __torture __himself __and __kill __him __slowly __and p__ainfully. __He's __just __too __troublesome __for __anyone __to __bear._"

_They all laughed as they continued on insulting and thinking of different ways to kill Naruto, the boy whom everybody hated. The boy everyone wanted nothing but dead._

"You see! I'm pretty damn sure that's everything they talk about whenever you're not around so don't think that you've survived and I didn't. No one loves you! Not Iruka! Not Sakura nor Kakashi! They want you to die! Heck, they want to kill you _themselves_!" Sasuke bellowed as he let electric currents scorch him with every thrust of his hips.

Bloodcurdling screams filled the air as much as it smelled of cum as both males came at the same time. Sasuke's labored breathing was the only sound that accompanied silence.

He finally calmed down, his mind cleared and his eyes widened, '_What __did __I __**just **__do?_'

There was Naruto, right in front him, ready to accept him as a friend despite everything yet he went on and raped him? What in the hell was he thinking?

It was just that, Naruto was happy, he just realized that he had gone through worse but he didn't break under pressure. He felt as if a meteor suddenly hit him with the words, '_He's__stronger__than__you!_' written on it. After everything he'd given up on, Naruto still won. He went beyond everyone's expectations and it made him insane when he thought about the things he had lost and the mistakes he had made. Naruto was the only one there so he...

Wait, was it him or was the room _too_quiet.

He looked up and he saw the image that would be burned in his memory forever.

Naruto was looking straight ahead at the ceiling, his eyes a dull blue. No more life and fire. Just an empty shell.

"Naru-"

"_Naruto!_" a horrified yell came from the door, Sasuke turned to see a pink-haired kunoichi. She immediately ran to the blonde's side, "Naruto! Naruto! Can you hear me? _Say__something!_"

Nothing but a dull stare that served as the only response. Sakura's eyes trailed down the poor boy's tattered and bloody body until her emerald eyes locked with onyx ones. Two kunais found their way on a pale throat as its owner gave him a glare that promised death, "When I first had the chance of killing you I was stupid enough to hesitate. But now, I won't feel any remorse towards ending your life."

The raven calmly stared down at her, ignoring the threat that she wanted nothing more than to fulfill, "You and I both know that you don't stand a chance against me. Even in this position I could kill you without a second thought."

Sakura screamed in rage, angry tears marring her delicate face. She had never seen Naruto so _dead_! Not even when Jiraiya died nor in his childhood days, "What have you done to him! You fucking bastard! After everything he's done for you! You-"

"_Stop __being __such __a __bitch __and __save __him!_" Sasuke yelled back, he didn't need her to remind him what he'd done, what he'd just _destroyed_. They stared at each other until Sakura wiped away her tears and approached her friend. Her features softened as she reached towards the blood stained sheets and wrapped it around his naked body.

Naruto merely lay there, similar to a corpse being prepared for burial. He didn't say, move nor _do_anything as he was carried bridal style by his best friend towards the only exit of the room. It was then that he caught a glint in the blonde's hair when the candlelight shone on him.

"Wait," he called out and quickly made a jutsu as he snatched a glass ribbon from the blonde's spiky hair. Good thing he remembered otherwise those idiots are gonna be the death of him, "Go before Orochimaru finds you. He will not show any mercy whatsoever."

Giving the Uchiha one last glare, she left.

Leaving Sasuke sulking in the room where he raped his best friend.

Sakura ran as fast as she can, she memorized her way inside and easily knew where to turn. She looked down to see her friend's blank face and it shattered her heart whenever she would see how much he'd changed. What had happened to him to lead to such an expression?

She couldn't help it. She cried silently as they approached the exit. It was as if Naruto wasn't even there and she had found his dead body. To what lengths did they reach just to break that impossibly hard will inside of him?

_Sasuke._

He was the one who had caused it. Oh, how she hated him with a passion. What devil possessed that ass to do this to the only person who trusted him and hoped for his inner peace? She swore, one day she would be prepared and she'll decapitate him for all the pain he made everyone feel. Sakura could see the opening, she can almost feel herself bathe in the sunlight when...

"Well, well, well, if it isn't for the Haruno girl. Tsunade's annoying pet," Kabuto's creepy voice echoed making Sakura's grip on Naruto tighten, "Better leave the concubine before I rip your heart out of your flat chest."

"Get out of my way Kabuto," Sakura seethed, she didn't care if her chances of surviving were slim, Naruto was her top priority, "I _want_to hurt you but it would be a waste of my time."

Kabuto growled his hands glowed with chakra, signaling an upcoming attack. Kabuto lounged forward but Sakura dodged it and jumped over him. Unfortunately, the white-haired medic caught her ankle. Maneuvering her body so that her back can absorb the impact instead of Naruto's, she kicked Kabuto's face making him shriek in agony as his nose broke from the hit.

Quickly crouching, she faced the exit and jumped towards the nearest tree branch. Kabuto stared at her disappearing figure and smirked, "That was only for show bitch. Don't worry, I'll pay you back in kind as soon as Orochimaru-sama's plans become successful."

He quickly started healing his nose, hoping no permanent damage would come out of that girl's lucky shot. An explosion came from inside and he sensed two unfamiliar chakra running swiftly towards his direction. Without thinking, he connected his back to the wall as two Konoha shinobi make their way towards freedom. It was as if in slow motion. Kakashi briefly glanced at him, sharingan activated, unknowingly recording the triumphant smirk Kabuto had before disappearing from sight.

Orochimaru revealed himself from the shadows, smiling that sadistic smile as always, "They came sooner than expected but I wasn't surprised. It's a good thing they didn't find my prize yet. I'm sure they didn't even get too far before I cornered them and attacked."

"Oh, but they did Orochimaru-sama, it went all according to plan. Tsunade's student carried him away and I pretended to try and stop them before letting them g-"

Kabuto let out a pained grunt as he was slammed to the hard wall. Orochimaru looked ready to kill and it made him honestly want to shit his pants. A punch connected with his gut and he immediately started coughing blood, "_What __do __you __mean __they __escaped! __The __potion __hasn't __taken __effect __yet! __How __could __you __let __them __go __before __I __had __sex __with __him?_"

Kabuto looked bewildered, wasn't the Sannin informed that it had already taken effect two hours ago? His eyes widened, he injected it before the man ordered him too. He couldn't help it, the test subject was there and immobile so he didn't think it would hurt. Not to mention he thought they'd come three days from now.

"B-but," Kabuto stuttered until Orochimaru suddenly looked up, deep in though and raced inside without another word. Clutching his stomach and using the wall for guidance, he reluctantly followed him.

Orochimaru slammed the door open to find a still naked Sasuke burying his face in his hands. He didn't look at them when they entered. Honestly, it was almost as if he didn't care anymore. His teacher beamed at the bloodstained ground and bed, '_This __can __either __be __a __rather __big __advantage __or __a __great __risk __but,_

_I'm __willing __to __gamble __as __much __as __I __can._'

* * *

><p>Heavy panting was the only thing one can hear in a clearing as Team Seven fought to catch their breath. Once they did they quickly started shouting at Naruto. The blonde had closed his eyes before they reached their destination and they didn't know whether he was sleeping or not.<p>

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, there was no reply. The three of them started to get anxious. Sakura concentrated her chakra in her hands as she opened the blood-stained sheet covering her friend. She ignored the nudity, this was life or death and the awkwardness after this can wait.

They gasped at the purple bruises and cuts all over the blonde's body. Kakashi punched the ground, Sai started cursing and Sakura let her tears flow as she healed the wounds that made her heart squeeze uncomfortably. If only they weren't careless, this wouldn't have happened. Sakura stopped sobbing when she saw the unfamiliar marks on the blonde's seal. Letting her hands hover over it, she gasped when she realized that they weren't wounds.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sai," she called and bother of them gave her their attention. Sakura directed the pair towards the markings on Naruto's stomach. Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "I knew it, that's why Naruto couldn't fight back. They sealed his chakra making it impossible to do so."

Sakura stared at it again, a memory flashed in her mind, "The Chunin Exams, the time when Orochimaru came after Sasuke, that was the time he did some kind of jutsu on him. Maybe this was similar."

"It was a seal to be exact. I don't know how to deactivate it but I'm sure Jiraiya knows it," Kakashi said, his face written with concern as he stared at the wounds that were partially healed by their medic.

"Where did you find him?" Sai asked, his pale fingers brushing Naruto's blonde bangs to the side, curious as to how he appeared so weak and injured, "Orochimaru found us before we even had time to look."

"Kabuto didn't appear to have been a problem since I saw how badly you broke his nose," Kakashi added, Sakura's lips set into a firm line, realization struck and they both looked towards her for confirmation.

"I found him half-dead and naked right beside that monster. That asshole either tortured him or was trying to kill him before I came," Sakura informed them, Kakashi seemed distraught but the brunette was speculating about theories that came rushing into his mind.

Naruto was lying beside Sasuke, naked and bloody. Could it be that..

"It couldn't be," the pale man glanced at the blonde's neck to find multiple purple bruises that looked all too familiar. His eyes widened and he almost yelled at Sakura, "Sakura! Was Sasuke equally naked at the time?"

Sakura looked startled but nodded. Sai stood up, devil's aura emitting from his body as he faced the direction they came from and readied to take off before Kakashi gripped his shoulders and harshly turned him around, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Let me go Kakashi! I need to kill him! He doesn't deserve to breathe nor does he deserve to show us how much he resembles the lowest person in history! That bastard is going to _pay_!" Sai screamed, trying so hard to get out of his sensei's death grip. His two teammates looked utterly confused and even Sakura approached him to try and calm him down.

After a few minutes, Sai started to breathe evenly. He was already sitting due to the force Sakura used to keep him from returning and committing suicide, "Now, tell us what made you go so fucking ballistic on us you unpredictable idiot!"

"Uchiha," Sai said in voice that promised death, "He raped Naruto."

"H-He what? But how c-can he-"

"Check him again Sakura and tell me I'm wrong! _Tell __me!_" Sai ordered her. Sakura looked back towards her unconscious friend, shaky fingers unwrapped the tan body completely exposing it for everyone to see.

A strangled cry came from the kunoichi when she saw the blood trailing down Naruto's legs, apparently coming from his anal area. Fresh tears escaped Sakura's eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the sob that threatened to make its way out. Kakashi shook in anger, he had never felt this angry before.

The eldest took deep breathes to calm himself. They didn't need negative energy at the moment. Naruto wouldn't want that. He slowly and gently covered his immobile student with a clean blanket they had brought and carried him bridal style so as to not let his wounds reopen. He looked down towards his two companions. They were still sulking, Sakura seemed in the verge of hysterics and Sai looked as if he'd chop the next person who interrupts his meditation of hate.

The last thing he wanted was to be in the receiving end of their anger but his desire to go home ruled over his fears.

"I know that you want to vent out everything you're keeping inside you but all the emotions you want to bring out by killing Sasuke would just have to wait," he said as he waited for them to react, when nothing happened for a few minutes he added, "For Naruto."

They both stood up and started walking towards their home, Sakura in front and Sai right behind. Kakashi sighed, sometimes he wondered why he couldn't just throw in the towel and get another team. His old team seemed to attract the most problems and the stress he'd get would be so great whenever he reported back from a mission from them.

He looked down to see Naruto، his doubts and depressing thoughts were washed away. Of course, this was the only reason he wanted to stay. This child went through tornadoes and storms, he needed his friend in order to pass much bigger ones he was sure to face again.

Behind the mask, a smirk grew unnoticed as he thought about the student's reaction when he'd have to tell him his father-like figure was now his former sensei's toy dolphin. That would be a riot.

His only wish was that he would see a smile that whiskered face again.

After a long journey they finally reached Konoha, they didn't have time to notify their friends of their return because they immediately shot towards the hospital. A few medics were tending to him though some would cringe whenever they needed to touch him. Sakura would glare at these people for their unprofessionalism. This person was a hero yet they still think he's a demon just because he was a jinchuuriki. Screw them and their messed up minds!

If Naruto dies because of their attitude towards him then she couldn't care less whether or not she'd get exiled or executed, she'll kill every one of them.

'_Woah, __I __didn't __think __I'd __ever __be __**this **__homicidal,_' Sasuke's face flashed in her mind and she growled in response, '_Oh __yeah, __I __have __a __reason._'

Sakura exited the room to try and give them space but if they failed to meet her expectations regarding her best friend then there'd be hell to pay. Tsunade appeared in front of her and he bowed in respect to her sensei.

"Good day Tsunade-sama," she greeted with a cold stature. She didn't want to be all bright and happy when Naruto was swaying between life and death in the next room. It wouldn't feel right at all, "We have just arrived with Naruto but it seems he's far from being healthy at the moment."

Her pink head nodded towards the room to her right where her teacher disappeared in without a word to her student, '_Figures,__Naruto __was __like __a __son __to __her. __Her __love fo__r __him __would __never __compare __to __our __teacher-apprentice __relationship._'

It didn't faze her however, she had a loving family and she was very much satisfied with what she possessed. In this world nothing good can come to people who crave for more that they can chew. Whatever you can earn and whatever you were born with, you have to be satisfied because greed will only lead to your own down fall.

Sakura walked towards the front desk to check if Naruto's files were all in order when shouting came from the very place she just exited from. Nurses ran away from Naruto's room, scared out of their wits. Panicking, Sakura ran towards the room without thinking. Her eyes widened at the scene that showed itself to her.

Naruto was in a fighting stance, crouched near the farthest corner of the room. The blonde held three kunai, one in each hand and an extra one lodged between his lips, a feral look on his handsome features. He looked ready to kill, those eyes, they never should destroy what was once a lovable friend. Tsunade stood paralyzed next to Sakura, staring at him in bewilderment.

"Naru-"

"Shut up bitch!" Naruto screamed, similar to a wild man, "Get out the way before I crack open your pink head!"

The jinchuuriki knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the old hag in this state so he needed to escape but before he could do so this slut suddenly blocked the only way out.

Why was he in the hospital anyway? Were they trying to experiment on the demon container? He saw the looks on those people's faces. They wanted nothing but to get rid of him. Well, he can kill them before they kill him.

"What are you doing you annoying brat? Lay back down so that I can see what the hell's wrong with you!"

Tsunade took a step forward, clueless as to the danger.

She didn't know that a kunai would soon find its way through her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Anyways R&R!**


End file.
